The Dragon Chronicle
by PikabluGirl48
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is a princess by day and a dragonrider by night. What will happen when her childhood love prince Sasuke Uchiha comes to the kingdom? Can Ino save the kingdom and the dragons, and stop whoever's hunting her? R&R! Some Sakura bashing.
1. Enter The Princess And Dragonrider

Hey, everyone…first fanfic here!

This is a little something I've had growing in my head for a long time, about my fave character, Ino Yamanaka, and my fave animal, dragons.

The setting is supposed to look like a fantasy castle…place…but they still have shinobi and jutsu and junk. It looked really epic in my mind okay lay off me!

And don't forget to review or Ino will sic her dragons on you!

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in the royal city. Everyone was asleep, almost. Citizens of the city lay asleep in their beds and even the livestock in stables were quiet and asleep. Everyone except the people on the highest roof of the castle.<p>

There, a figure clad in a tight black suit with a pale blonde ponytail whipping out behind her in a soft, serene wave ran ahead. She was being chased.

The chasers were exhausted, the figure was just barely faster than them and so she'd evaded them all over the castle. She dodged all teh traps like they were nothing. They decided it was time for their best weapon to take this thief down.

"Suiton! Suiben!" one of them shouted! (**Water style, water whip!) **

The guard's hand was covered in a whip made of pure water. It lashed at the fleeing figure but she dodged it nimbly by backflipping.

"Foolish" she said at them, and then stopped. "Kya! Time to end it! Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (**Summoning jutsu!(**

The ground shook and the guards shook, too. A massive and complicated seal started glowing on the roof. The roof tiles suddenly broke up in a big spray and a huge white dragon with teal, feathery wings rose up out of the debris with a mighty roar.

"It can't be!" the first guard cried, while the second dropped to his knees.

"It is. The Dragonrider."

With one elegant sweep of its tail, the dragon knocked two of the guards away but it made sure none of them fell off the roof.

The third one tried his water whip jutsu again to wrap around the dragon's neck like a horse rein. It got around the dragons neck and the dragon was outraged. It roared at him; the noise beat on his ears like a very loud and terrible sound.

He wasn't giving up though. He pulled hard on the whip to try and drag the dragons' head down onto the roof tiles. "I don't care if you are the Dragonrider! You will not take the Yamanaka family stone! I'll defeat you and your beast."

"I'm defending the stone, you moron!" the girl in black called to him. "That thing would be stolen years ago if not for me."

"Wh-what!"

"It's true. Check the sacred treasure room for my seals, in the shape of a flower. Your best seal specialist ought to be able to do it. Her name's Shizune, isn't it?"

"How do you know that!"

The dragon made its wings rise till their tips pointed up at the moon like swords. It growled and rumbled. The guard only stared as the girl giggled at him, "I just know. Now release Jinryu from that silly whip. He says it's making him itch."

'_My best jutsu…makes the dragon itch.' _The guard thought numbly. He did as told and the water evaporated into the air. Jinryu raised his head again. He rose onto his back legs so that the girl in black was standing below the dragon's big red claws.

"I suggest your captain hire some new guards who are better trained." She told him casually. "Sorry, but you're not fit to guard the royal family's stone." The guard only nodded at this. He was quiet as suddenly the dragon turned its head down at the girl and said something in a growling draconic language. The girl straight up at him, adorably. "Jinryu, hush! We'll be going soon. And you! What are you still doing here! I said back to your post."

With a yelp the guard ran across the roof to the ladder to get the heck out of there. He heard (but did not see) the flapping of a dragon's wings, and the calls and commands of the Dragonrider to her dragon.

* * *

><p>"And then it flew away into the night faster than a hunters arrow! She was on the beast's back and their shadows were against the moon! Squad Captain Takeru said he was completely awed!"<p>

"That Dragonrider…what a mystery she is. I wonder why shes helping defend Konoha?"

"I'm just glad she's on our side! Oh milady, excuse us! We should not be chattering! We'll get right back on duty!"

Before them was Princess Ino, Princess of Konoha. The sixteen-year-old was in a spaghetti-strap casual gown of baby blue with a slightly ruffled skirt, reaching almost to her knees, and a tiny flower barette in her trademark ponytail. Her sky-blue eyes shone with laughter as much as her perfectly white smile. Sunlight from the high windows shone off her sapphire necklace, porcelain skin and creamy legs. Guardsman Yamato couldn't help but allow a small blush on his cheeks looking at her.

"Oh stop, you two. I'm not going to get you in trouble. Just so long as you let me sneak on by here." Choza and Yamato moved immediately with a grin and a bow to the lovely princess.

As she passed by the two castle cooks, Ino started to giggle.

The truth was SHE was the Dragonrider everyone was talking about. A few years back she had discovered a dragon sleeping underground and woke it up by speaking its name that she somehow knew. So that's how she discovered her talent to talk to dragons. They gave her combat training so she was super strong and swift. From them on, Ino and her new dragon friends defended the kingdom of Konoha together since they all wanted peace. Everyone in the land knew the Dragonrider and even people outside the land, in the Kingdom of Oto. The best part was that no one knew the kind-hearted princess of Konoha was also their savior the Dragonrider.

'_I've been the Dragonrider for almost three years…' _the princess thought in a somber way. _'I can't count how many criminals and bad guys I've beaten, like that stupid pink-haired witch or the red-eyed man. Something tells me I won't be done for a while.' _

Ino sighed and smiled sadly out the window, looking over the small moat separating the castle from the royal city and the happy people bustling around in inside the place.

It warmed her heart to see everyone smiling and safe. When she was a child the land had been torn up by war and suffering and no one was happy. When she became the Dragonrider, she commanded powerful elemental dragons and learned how to fight, so she turned the tide of the war by helping Konoha win a big battle and then the war. Now peace was more common.

'_Sorry, Jinryu, Janryu, Saobiryu, Samiryu, and Yamiryu. I bet sometime soon we cn find a way to keep Konoha safe for good._

* * *

><p>About the same time Ino was wishing she could keep Konoha safe from danger forever, an unknown person was watching her through a crystal ball, with their evil eyes stuck possessively on her slim form.<p>

"Don't worry, my pet, you'll be safe soon enough…with me…"

He smiled and behind him a dragon as big as half a mountan stirred.

* * *

><p>After thinking about keeping her land safe, Ino decided to go to the main hall, where her dad the king normally was. He listened to citizens thanks and complaints and was a very beloved king. He had also fought in the war himself.<p>

There was a big door leading from the long hallway to the main hall and Ino pushed it open. This revealed the massive main hall. It had three thrones at the very back, which were large, golden pedestals lined with small sapphires on the bottom. The whole room had tapestries on the wall as tall as small houses with all kinds of pictures and scenes on them and lots of luxurious art and decorations were scattered around. Ino rushed past it all to get to her father, standing in the middle of the hall with four peasants.

"Of course we can wait, my lord! Two days will be nothing for us! Thank you so much" one peasant was saying while his wife bowed.

"Father, Father!" Ino called. She jumped a little and hung on his arm.

"Hello, Ino," said the king, Inoichi. He was the source of much of Ino's appearance. "All finished in your garden?"

"I watered and clipped everything, Father. And your and Mother's favorite hyacinths are coming in great. Excuse me, everyone, I merely wanted to greet my father good morning. I hope I didn't interrupt any important business."

A third peasant smiled and pushed at his hat a little. "Well ain't she some girl! No, you weren't interrupting anything, milady. Your father's just promised to send someone to build my blacksmith shop a new firepit just out of the kindness of his heart. We'll be going now." The peasants left through the castle front door.

Once they were gone, Inoichi said gravely, "Ino, you didn't interrupt anything but I'm glad you came. I was about to tell you something very important."

Ino nodded. "What is it?"

"In one hour the royal family from Oto is coming to visit to sign a trade document. That means that the prince will be—"

Suddenly the doors were opened again. "Oh, dear. They're early." Gasped the king. Ino was gasping, too. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Coming in through the door was Prince Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she once loved.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one! What are the magic words? Read and review!<p>

Ok so heres the setup for my epic new story. I hope it's good! If it's not, flame me at the risk of death. :)

FYI the dragons Ino named are all elemental, like they are colored and represent one element. Jinryu is white and he represents wind for example. All the dragons are: Jinryu (wind) Janryu (water) Saobiryu (earth) Samiryu (fire) and Yamiryu (darkness). There are a few more dragons out here but Ino has control and the loyalty of many powerful ones.

Next Chap contains some fluffy flashback SasuIno. Kyaaa!~ Well hurry up and tell me what you think of my story, please. What are the magic words? Read and review...bitches.


	2. The Trouble With Sasuke

No reviews? You guys are dumb :c

Jk just pullin' your leg. Ok, here is Chap Two! Now we got some adorable SasuIno on the way. (Best pairing ever…just saying…)

* * *

><p>The king and prince of Oto walked in. Ino's father and two bodyguards went to greet them. Ino stayed where she was.<p>

King Inoichi and King Fugaku were talking but she didn't care. She looked at the prince with her heart hammering in her chest. She put her hand up to it. _'Sasuke-kun._' She thought. _'Its been so many years…I cant believe it. You look just the same as back then._'

Yeah he had bangs now, but he looked just the same only more grown up. He had fancy royal clothes and an Uchiha necklace and his usual cocky and handsome smirk.

"Ino dont be so rude, come greet our guests." Inoichi said.

How could he ask her to talk to him after what had happened between them? _'That's right…he doesnt know…' _Ino thought with tears welling up in her eyes. She ran from the room.

The king called her name…and so did Sasuke.

"No don't." she said, like they could hear her anyway. "Don't speak to me. I can't fall for you again…like that time."

_FLASHBACK _

_Several years ago Ino was much younger. She loved to play in the castle garden and take care of the plants there. She knew all their names and classifications and how to make poisons. She was even better than the potion master and puppeteer in town, Sasori Akasuna. She was quite the intelligent princess. _

_One day she was using her plant knowledge to make a fever medicine. She sat with pots and instruments by the dragon-shaped fountain. Her father came outside. "Ino-chan, we have a visitor just your age. Would you like to keep him company?"_

"_Sure papa" Ino said, brushing a hand through her hair which was much shorter and girlish back then._

_The stranger walked past her father straight towards her and Ino blushed as he walked. He was a very handsome boy her age with blue-black hair and black eyes. "What are you doing there?" he asked once he got close. _

"_J-Just making medicine with flowers."_

_He scoffed. "That's weird. You think you're an expert or something? _

_Now he was making Ino mad. "I like everything to do with flowers and plants buster! If you dont like it you can go someplace else!"_

_He scoffed again. "Whatever. Your whole castle is boring anyways."_

"_Look, your being mean for no reason." Ino said, still mad. "I don't have to sit here and listen to you insult my hobbies, nor allow your presence in my garden. I will—_

"_You'll what?" Sasuke smirked and then suddenly it faded. He and Ino were looking into each other's eyes and seeing something there neither had evr experienced before. Now that they finally were looking at each other and seeing each other truly, they felt it. Or at least the first little spark of it: love. _

_The wind blew softly around them, brushing Ino's hair into her heart-shaped face. Her sky-blue eyes gazed into Sasuke's menacingly black ones. "Do you maybe…want to go eat something in the kitchens? We can walk there together." _

_He nodded. "Yes. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Ino Yamanaka." _

"_Come with me Ino," Sasuke whispered as he held out his hand. Ino took it, leaving her flowers and medicine making behind. Sasuke smirked at her again and it made her heart flutter. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Things weren't so sweet as they were back then. They were young back then, but they were truly in love, or they got to be as time went on and their relationship blossomed. And then…then…

Ino dropped where she was, holding on to a pillar in the hall for support. She pressed her forehead into it and sobbed.

All the pain came flooding out from that time, not too long ago when she had lost Sasuke forever. When they had to separate and their love was torn. She still had a scar from that fateful night that ended it all…

From when the demonic Sasuke had stabbed her.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! I loved that ending tho it was pretty sudden. The scar is a mystery for now, Ino will eventually tell you the secret of the scar, and you will see more flashbacks of Sasuke and Ino's love. And next chap the pink-headed freak witch is coming in. Gag me X(<p>

Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
